


menagerie

by hingabee



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dissociation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Self Harm, attempted blowjobs, crossdressing i guess, gross boys, makeovers !!!, successful blowies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/pseuds/hingabee
Summary: a collection of drabbles





	1. porcelain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first one based on [this lovely art](http://aireyverkhovensky.tumblr.com/post/170753359416/got-bored-have-another-slutty-mantis-commission) by airey 0:^)  
> obv warning for nsfw this is all nsfw somebody clean up this mess uu

He supposes that waking up with his body covered in delicate purple flowers is normal these days; green and blue leaves sprouting between to connect the pattern on his skin.

Mantis listens and waits for a moment, then turns on his side and pulls his foot from the tangled sheets.

It hurts more than he had expected.

He is sore and worn out but thankfully the bed beside him is empty so he can allow himself to groan and wince with every movement when sitting up and walking towards the tiny bathroom to stare in the mirror. 

“Shit… .”

Even his damn face is bruised though his neck definitely looks the worst; as if he is the lucky survivor of a botched hanging and for some stupid reason he can not help but absent-mindedly trace the thick dark prints on his throat with his own fingers. 

It probably takes Mantis too long to notice that his breathing is getting heavy again, but pressing his hands against the bruises and watching the skin turn white only to then flush back to life with muddied colours is fascinating him more than it should.

The worst part is that it also feels _good_. 

Starting to feel sick, bile up his throat and a moan on his lips he sits on the cold tiles and keeps caressing his abused body with shaking fingers; every touch chases a memory and every memory drives him closer to the point of no return. 

Mantis bites his tongue.

Oh, teeth, so many teeth; little pretty rings pressed against him with the most careful precision and he actually only notices that he is biting himself when he has already drawn blood in thick, red pearls that run down his thigh. 

Just cutting himself may an option too, but it just does not do well at recreating that _warmth_ and _intimacy_ he so desperately craves with all its sharp and buzzing pain; also the razor is too far away all the way up on the sink and Mantis just presses his cheek against the cold floor and licks his lips as he ruts against his bleeding hands and loudly curses the way the new patterns unfolding in his work make his toes curl. 

He comes with a grunt and does not move for a long time, waits for everything to cool down and for the shame to finally start pulling him back to reality, to make him gain a sense of self again after giving in to this mindless indulgence that has been forced upon him.

It really is not his fault in any way; Mantis thinks as he licks his fingers clean of all the filth; they only gave him this template to work with, after all. 

His body still hurts when he crawls back into the bed, but this kind of pain makes the one from earlier more bearable, and that is enough for him. 

Even if Mantis may only _feel_ like he is the one controlling it. 


	2. no need for solutions when there isnt a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones also based on aireys [art](http://aireyverkhovensky.tumblr.com/post/168642292771/based-off-of-an-excellent-comment-on-chapter-59-of%0A)  
> mantis tries to boost his and liquids relationship xoxo

“Alright.” Liquid sighs and shifts a little while leaning further back into the ratty old couch of his favourite break room and stares at the ceiling. “I don’t know how to approach the issue Mantis, but it clearly seems to me that… er… _something_ is wrong.”

“What do you mean ‘wrong’? There is nothing wrong.” Mantis mumbles from between his bosses spread knees and pats his thigh reassuringly before raising a very accusing eyebrow at Liquid. “Do _you_ feel wrong, boss?”

There is a short silence between them before Liquid grimaces and takes a heavy breath. 

“Oh no, nothing wrong then.” He laughs nervously. “Just wondering if I am being punished or rewarded here.”

Mantis smirks as he pulls Liquid’s hands to his head with a subtle psychic push and makes him undo his mask; he does not need to force him at all because his clever boss quickly picks up and unclasps the straps with trembling fingers.

_Kind of both, if you will, boss._

There is that deliciously disgusting mix of confusion and arousal oozing off Liquid in waves and Mantis leans his cheek on his leg while grinning up at him, stitches pulling on his mouth.

Liquid just swallows hard and awkwardly rubs a thumb over Mantis’ cheek.

Kissing someone’s still fully clothed thighs for five minutes is probably not a good look when trying to give them the best blow-job of their entire life but Liquid is generously patience tonight; even if the added edge of the possibility of people just walking in of them kind of makes him a little twitchy.

Also Mantis is allowed to be nervous about _some_ things too, all right.

“Y-You look really… good like that.” Liquid chokes out and involuntarily bucks his hips a bit against Mantis’ face. 

Time to dive all in then; it is a bit easer to get his boss to moan all nicely and flood them both with feelings of warmth and affection when Mantis finally starts tentatively mouthing at Liquid’s stomach while unbuttoning those annoying pants and, really; he is not even _that_ shallow, but sometimes Mantis experiences a weirdly warped fondness of Liquid’s physique. 

Honestly; the thing he is actually here for is Liquid’s mind though, because the absolute overwhelming amount of gratitude and pleasure buzzing through them when there is only so much as a few shy kisses and licks happening makes every discomfort worth it. 

Even if Mantis has to pull back to catch a breath and collect his thoughts; Liquid’s hands on his neck and his whispered praise make the nausea so much easier to endure and his boss, bless him, actually tells Mantis that he does not have to go further than this at all. 

There is a bit of self consciousness nagging at him, though he _knows_ that this is not about his performance and really just Liquid being considerate; despite the fact that he desperately wants to shove his dick down Mantis’ throat as far as he can. 

As much as he tries though, he barely manages to get Liquid in half way before choking spectacularly loudly and drooling all over himself. 

“Sorry, boss.” He mumbles, actually disappointed with himself but Liquid just pants and shakes his head before pulling Mantis up into his lap to kiss his scarred lips and lick up the saliva from his face in thanks. 

_Ew, can you not control yourself, you filthy animal?_ Mantis thinks as if he had not just been on his knees slobbering all over his bosses dick a minute ago - but Liquid does not seem to mind; on the contrary; he moans gratefully against Mantis and orgasms hard and quick while rubbing up against what little friction is offered to him. 

But instead of complaining further Mantis just smiles against his cheek while idly tracing circles on Liquid’s soiled stomach and lets himself indulge in his bosses pleasure for just a little bit longer. 


	3. ГУМ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on [this drawing](https://78.media.tumblr.com/212f844b2c8961fe4d5968fd3561e850/tumblr_oy8rpnf54h1rogm1xo7_500.jpg) by aireyv 0:^)  
> g rated, ocelot and lil kgb mantis go shopping

The first time Bogomol had walked into his office wearing clothes that made him look like he had just fallen out of the colour-blind version of an 80s children’s fashion magazine, Ocelot had to actually sit down for a moment to take a deep breath before approaching the issue in a sensitive manner.

Now, as he is awkwardly manoeuvring the kid through a department store he kind of regrets not being more stern about the whole thing from the beginning. 

“I really do not think this is necessary. I want to go home.” 

Oh, of course he does.

Ocelot does not even bother to look back at Bogomol while dragging him towards the changing rooms.

“We will not discuss this further, your wardrobe is unsuitable for the workplace and _this_ ” he gestures in Bogomol’s general direction. “really is not acceptable _anywhere_.”

“I like it… .” comes the meek protest and Ocelot sighs as he watches the kid fumble around with the buttons of his oversized shirt in what seems to be a desperate final attempt at escaping the situation. 

But anyway; dress pants, a few nicely fitted shirts and a proper jacket should probably do; and Ocelot does not waste any time in consoling the kid and decides to lock him in the dressing room and not let him out until he has tried on every single piece he has picked out at least once.

Easier said than done though, because apparently Bogomol has decided to be extra stubborn today and declares everything unfit in some way or another; be it too small, big, scratchy, salmon coloured or hot; for someone dressed like a wayward circus clown the kid really has some high standards. 

“Um,” Bogomol’s voice sounds strained and embarassed and if Ocelot was not this close to strangling the kid and leaving him to rot in Moscow’s most popular state department store he would probably tease him for it. “I think I need some help with the tie… .” 

The changing room is way too small for two people but still Ocelot squeezes inside and manages to turn Bogomol a bit more representable, even though he looks like he is drowning in his clothes because the smallest men’s size is still a bit big on him. 

“I look _terrible_.”

“You look just fine, Bogomol. The only thing we have to take care of now is the hair.” 

Bogomol turns around and narrows his eyes at Ocelot through the lenses of his mask. 

“I am _not_ going to wear it like you do.”

Ocelot only shrugs and purposefully brushes a bit too close to the kid when he exits the changing room.

“Then we’ll just cut it off. Hurry up and get dressed, don’t make the other customers wait.”

There is some kind of muffled angry noise but no further complaints and after another endless five minutes Bogomol finally emerges and pushes the new clothes into Ocelot’s arms.

“I can not even afford these, Ocelot.”

Aw, now that is real cute.

“Of course _I_ will pay for you, now stop making such a fuss and start picking out some new shoes.”

Bogomol stares at him in irritation.

“What’s wrong with _my_ shoes!?”

Ocelot looks down and eyes the dirty, run-down trainers with barely controlled scepticism. 

This is going to be a _long_ day.


	4. lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on aireys [art](http://aireyverkhovensky.tumblr.com/post/167251279821/this-is-all-the-context-youll-get) based on _my_ art... lol  
>  in this one mantis showcases pretty clothing... or something

“I thought we agreed you weren’t doing this anymore.”

Liquid crosses his arms and eyes his oh so beloved partner’s crotch warily, making sure to broadcast his irritation over their link and purses his lips to get that perfect pout just right. 

There is a lengthy pause and then Mantis just shrugs. 

“They’re comfortable.” 

A bit of insecurity worms its way up Liquid’s spine because he _definitely_ does not connect wearing lace lingerie with comfort; it is really more of a helplessly aroused desperation for him. 

Might as well have some fun with it anyway, though. 

“Careful, boss.” warns Mantis from above him when Liquid reluctantly brushes his fingers over the soft fabric of the offending piece of clothing. “You don’t want this to end up with you dressed up and tied down, do you?” 

For a moment Liquid considers the offer but then shakes his head and proceeds with pulling down Mantis' pants. 

“Nah, thanks. I want to focus on you tonight.” 

Liquid is able to detect a slight hint of smug satisfaction from Mantis when he starts mouthing at the black lace and squeezes those skinny thighs _just_ a little to offer some distraction from the more uncomfortable parts of the act to help Mantis relax some more. 

Not that he does not secretly enjoy it, the bastard. 

Mantis pulls roughly at his hair and makes Liquid face him. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, boss.” he says but Liquid can not hide his grin when he notices the slightly laboured breathing and growing stiffness poking his cheek. 

“You really make the whole ‘totally not into kinky shit’ thing kind of hard to believe when you just wear these all casually, y’know?” 

Mantis just grunts in annoyance (and hopefully a bit of pleasure) while Liquid languidly undresses him, kissing and biting his way all over his stomach and chest and gleefully tracing the spotted blush that spreads over Mantis’ pale skin like it is some kind of organic picture puzzle. 

“You’re terrible.” says Mantis but the way he is losing control of his emotions indicates the opposite and Liquid leans back to get a good look at his work before going any further; Mantis is sprawled out on the bed all twitching and rasping for air through the heavy filter of his mask; the pretty black lace panties are tenting obscenely over his obvious erection. 

It is not often that Mantis grants him this much dominance and to be quite honest Liquid really does not know how to handle having that much control over the situation at all but he is still thankful to even just witness Mantis letting go like this, let alone being the one to turn him in such a desperate mess. 

“Eli.” 

Oh, he is getting inpatient, alright. “Shh, just let me savour this for a moment, will you?” 

Mantis just claws helplessly at his scalp and eventually Liquid lets himself be pulled against his crotch again to finally wet his lips and suck at Mantis through the lace, the texture of the fabric an alien but still welcome sensation on his tongue. 

Listening to Mantis’ hoarse curses and groans really makes it hard for Liquid to focus, because his own dick eventually gets _very_ interested in the proceedings and he has to hold back to not moan like a fucking whore around this delicious, little mouthful. 

It takes a good while for Mantis to come but Liquid really does not mind drawing it out until they both can not take any more; he ruins his own pants and after catching his breath just carelessly kicks them off to flop onto the mattress beside Mantis who is still shuddering in his recovery. 

“Alright, you’ve got my official approval for these things now.” He pats Mantis’ still fully clothed crotch affectionately and tries to pull the soaked panties off but eventually gives up when Mantis signs that he apparently wants to lie around in his own filth for a bit longer. Liquid does not mind at all and tiredly kisses his neck. 

_I will keep wearing them if you… try on the new ones I got for you._

Liquid at least attempts to be offended. 

“I _knew_ this was all just a plot to dress me up in your weird fetishes further! I’m hurt, Mantis!” 

Mantis considers the little charade for a bit but then just puts his head on his bosses shoulders and huffs. 

_They are really cute too. You will like them._

“Mantis.” 

_I even ordered a matching top with them. Am I not the most thoughtful and caring partner, hm?_

That is enough for Liquid to give up; he just snorts and hides his face against the pillows in defeat. 

A long comfortable silence stretches between the two of them before Liquid dares to reluctantly raise his voice again. 

“ _Fine._ ” He mumbles. “So, what colour are they?” 


End file.
